


[Podfic] Drunken Proposals

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sleep Deprivation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Darcy the Sleepy People Wrangler takes on scientists, superheroes, and her Soulmate.-------Darcy glanced at Bruce’s face, though his surprise was nothing to hers. “He’s my Soulmate, isn’t he?” she managed to say.Bruce gave a nod.“Great. Drunken proposals. This is everything I ever wanted it to be and more,” she snarked.





	[Podfic] Drunken Proposals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Podcath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drunken Proposals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979540) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Drunken Proposals: 14:51 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Drunken%20Proposals.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Drunken%20Proposals.mp3) | **Size:** 14 MB | **Duration:** 14:51
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Drunken%20Proposals.m4b) | **Size:** 7.1 MB | **Duration:** 14:51

  
---|---


End file.
